HomePlug is a device based on Power Line Communication (PLC) and adapted to perform Internet surfing and data transmission. HomePlug works in conjunction with a data communication network built from an existing power line framework present in an indoor environment, such as a home, an office, a hospital. Hence, Unlike VDSL/ADSL, Power Line Communication (PLC) does not require constructing an additional circuit network for building a new communication network; instead, Power Line Communication (PLC) allows a user to install a HomePlug directly on an indoor alternating current (AC) electric outlet, such that an electronic device, such as a computer or a cell phone, can be electrically connected to the HomePlug for carrying out data transmission, and enables communication between the devices thus connected, thereby providing a local area network-based communication framework and allowing the devices to share accessible resources.
In general, a HomePlug comprises a casing and a circuit board received in the casing, wherein the circuit board has a plug and a socket. The casing of a conventional HomePlug comprises an upper case and a lower case. The upper and lower cases are integrally formed as a unitary structure by means of a die. To change the design of the appearance of the conventional HomePlug, it is necessary to carry out the die design of the upper and lower cases anew and launch the mass production thereof once again. Hence, from a manufacturer's perspective, mold opening and mass production have to be carried out anew to meet the appearance-related expectations of different end users, thereby resulting in an intricate lengthy design process and incurring a high cost. From an individual user's perspective, a conventional HomePlug typically features a monotonous invariable appearance.
Furthermore, to enable the circuit board and electronic components mounted thereon to undergo heat dissipation, a plurality of heat-dissipating vents is formed on the casing of a conventional HomePlug. After giving considerations to the beauty of the conventional HomePlug, HomePlug designers usually have the heat-dissipating vents formed on the lateral sides, rather than the front, of the casing of the conventional HomePlug. However, the heat dissipation performance of the conventional HomePlug is restricted by the quantity of the heat-dissipating vents and the area of coverage by the heat-dissipating vents, thereby compromising the performance of the conventional HomePlug.